This invention relates to sewing machines and, more particularly, to an improved feed dog for use therein.
The particular construction of the feed dog utilized in a sewing machine has a significant effect upon the appearance of the stitched work fabric. Thus, for example, a flat steel urethane coated feed dog causes more pucker than a toothed steel feed dog. However, the use of a toothed steel feed dog creates a problem when handling delicate fabrics and, additionally, a toothed steel feed dog is incompatible with a one step buttonhole presser foot having a thin steel underplate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved feed dog which is compatible with the use of a one step buttonhole presser foot, which may be used with delicate fabrics, and wherein the amount of pucker is at or below an acceptable level.